The Revival Project
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Mei comes to Star City, but is it actually Mei? What happens when Oliver finds information about a project Waller had? What is the result of this project? What happens when Oliver finds out? Read to find out! P.S. His life will never be the same...


**What happens when Mei shows up in Star City? Or is it actually Mei?**

Oliver was walking on the street when he noticed a familiar face across the street. It was Mei. He wanted to run to her and ask what she was doing here. But a bus drove by and she disappeared. He thought maybe he was drugged and he was getting hallucinations. But she seemed so real.

Later the same day he was sitting at his computer but he couldn't focus. He had to find out why she was here. Or maybe he was drugged and is seeing Shado. He was lost in his thoughts when someone came by.

"Oliver?" It was Dinah. He looked up.

"I've been trying to get your attention for at least 30 seconds."

Dinah has never seen him not react for so long.

"Sorry I was just remembering somethings from earlier today, and it got mixed with my past."

Dinah nodded.

"Is everything ok?"

"Actually I need to find someone."

Dinah was confused but she let him search for who he needed to find. By his face she could tell that it was urgent. He searched up a woman. Mei, lived in Hong Kong, had a twin sister. That's all the information she managed to see with the speed that Oliver was scrolling through files and documents. Then he found what he was looking for. Her phone number.

He turned to Dinah. "I need to make a phone call."

With that he left.

He dialed the phone number. He knew that she probably changed her phone number, but turned out that she didn't.

Less than a minute later she replied. She was speaking in Chinese.

"你好?" (hello)

"梅，这是奥利弗。 我们9年前在香港见过面." (Mei, it's Oliver. we met 9 years ago in Hong Kong.)

Then she replied in English.

"You're that American, that was hiding with a boy. You also knew my sister. And had that tattoo on your shoulder."

"Yes that's me."

He let out a breath. She had the same voice as Shado. It was hard to talk to her after so many years.

"Well why are you calling me and how did you find my phone number?"

He chuckled.

"Well I found some files and your phone number was there. And why I'm calling? I'm calling to ask you what you're doing in Star City. I saw you here a couple hours ago."

She seemed confused. "I don't know who you saw because I'm in Hong Kong right now."

"But… Ok. I'm sorry for calling. I shouldn't have after 9 years."

Now he was sure he was drugged.

"It's ok, you weren't interrupting anything."

"Ok. Goodbye Mei."

"Bye."

With that she hung up.

To make sure Mei was in Hong Kong he checked where she was calling from. And she didn't lie. She was in fact in China.

Now he was a 100 % sure he was drugged. He checked his blood for any drugs, but nothing showed up. That was impossible.

Then he got an idea. He must be going crazy if he was even allowing himself to think of that but he had to make sure.

He made his way to Argus. He knew that Amanda probably had something to do with it. He asked Lyla about all information about Mirakuru and the Lazarus Pit.

Lyla found files, but they were all locked. The hackers at Argus tried to unlock them but, it was useless. Lyla decided to see who had access to the files. the results were quite shocking. there were 3 people who had access. 2 of those people were dead. The last person who could unlock them was Agent Queen.

"That's impossible!"

Lyla was a bit confused "What do you mean?"

"I think I know how to open these files."

Oliver was ready to take a computer and enter the code when he heard the door open. It was Felicity and John.

"What are you two doing here?"

Felicity was a bit angry. oliver was again keeping something from her.

"Oh, I don't know. Dinah called and said you were acting strangely the whole day."

"But how did you know I was here?"

Lyla let out a breath.

"Johnny called saying that Felicity was worried and didn't know where you were."

Oliver was getting frustrated.

"Well now you know where I am. But this is private. this is my personal business."

Felicity looked even angrier. "What are you hiding this time?"

"Nothing. But I need to open some old Argus files that have nothing to do with you."

Felicity wanted to run up to Oliver but John held her back.

"Felicity, if it's Argus files then you don't have a right to know what there is."

Felicity stepped closer to Oliver. "I just want to know what is going on."

Lyla let out a breath. "We've been trying to open these documents but Waller made sure no one can access them except for herself and two other agents."

John was confused. "So what's the problem?"

Before Lyla could answer, Oliver spoke up.

"One is dead. And the other one…"

But Felicity didn't care about what happened to the agents.

"Then just let me hack it."

"I can't. Or actually won't let you do that." Oliver was frustrated enough and all he wanted was to know if his idea was actually true.

"And why is that?"

"Because I am the second agent. And I don't want anyone else knowing what the files are about. This is about my past, and the two years I spent working for Argus. Amanda knew that I will find these documents one day. And that's why she listed me in the list of people with access to it."

"You worked for Argus? And didn't even think about telling me?!"

Oliver turned away.

"Everyone who needed to know, knew about it. It's confidential information."

Felicity let out a breath and ran away.

"John, please get her back here. I need to be a 100 % sure she won't tell Curtis or someone else. Cause I would hate to execute someone again."

John nodded and left to get Felicity.

"What do you think is there?"

Oliver turned back to Lyla.

"It's probably about the Alpha Omega virus, and my targets from Hong Kong. Photos from the satellite of Lian Yu with Fyers, and my missin with Reiter."

John came back holding Felicity by her elbow.

"Sorry but I didn't have a choice."

With those words he knocked her out. Oliver and Lyla nodded in approval.

Lyla gave Oliver a small laptop.

He took it and sat down. He could already guess what the code was or at least how to hack into it. Those files were created when he was working there, and he still remembered what he was taught. He knew how to hack and it actually hurt a bit when people said he was useless with a computer. Yes he wasn't as good as Felicity, but good enough to do stuff himself. Because his original plan was to work alone.

He opened the files. He expected photos with secret hidden codes or satellite photos of him and Slade, but this was completely different.

Turns out Amanda had a secret project working on how to revive people. It turns out that the team was successful and that they managed to somehow recreate a Lazarus pit. With help of a different Mirakuru that didn't have side effects, and didn't give superpowers they managed to revive 2 people. One died during a mission while the other was still alive.

He looked at the files of the second person. His jaw dropped and eyes almost popped out.

It was Shado.

It said that their memories were deleted, but not forever. It said that the agent was in an unknown location.

"Lyla, is there more information? Or information that isn't almost 10 years old."

Lyla shook her head. "I don't think so. Sorry I wish I could help. But anyway who is she?"

Oliver looked at the ground. "She was with me on the island. We were together, but then I had to choose who live and who dies and I chose Sara. And that's why Slade was after my family. I failed to save her."

Lyla put her hand on his shoulder.

"If I find any information I'll call you."

Oliver nodded and left.

A couple hours later Felicity woke up. She couldn't believe John knocked her out, and that Oliver was still hiding something.

She turned around to see Oliver.

"So what happened after I was knocked out?"

She asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Well I hacked into the files and opened them."

"That's funny. You can't even hack. All you know about computers is thanks to me."

She chuckled. Oliver kept a blank face.

"I learned how to hack while I worked for Argus. Before you joined I had no problems hacking everything myself. But yes it was easier with you, but your presence on the team was unnecessary right from the start."

She looked a bit embarrassed. Oliver spoke up again.

"I know the right codes to open the documents that Amanda left me."

Felicity suddenly realised something.

"Why do you call Waller, Amanda?"

Oliver let out a breath.

"I don't know. She called me Oliver sometimes, but mostly Mr. Queen. But after sometime I got used to calling her Amanda. But that's irrelevant. You had no right to come to Argus like that. My past with Argus is confidential, so there are only a few people that know what I was doing, and all my missions, and I don't want to talk or remember some things."

Felicity sat up.

"Well I was worried. You wouldn't pick up the phone."

"So what? You don't even have a right to know that I used to be agent Queen, so I'm warning you. If anyone finds out then I'll have to deal with the threat. And it includes you. I hope we have an understanding."

Felicity was a bit scared. His eyes were icy like when he was the Hood. She nodded and he left her alone.

Suddenly he heard his phone vibrate. It was Lyla calling him.

"Did you find anything?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes I did. The second person escaped 2 weeks ago from and Argus base in China."

The phone almost fell from his hand. That means that Shado was alive, and she was in Star City. She probably didn't remember anything, but it didn't matter. It was Shado.

The night came and Oliver decided to leave the house unnoticed. He decided to wear his Al sah him hood. he put on the mask, so only his mouth and nose were covered. And jumped out the balcony.

He called the Flash. After about an hour of searching, they found her. She was sitting and reading a book in a hotel room. Barry left and Oliver went up to the room. It took him about ten minutes to finally knock on the door. He changed into normal clothes before entering the hotel, so people wouldn't pay to much attention.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again. No answer.

The people in the hallway were looking at him weirdly.

He was ready to leave when the door finally opened.

It was her.

Shado.

She was still as young and beautiful as he remembered. It seemed that she just came out of the shower.

"Baobei?"

He couldn't say anything. She had her memory.

"Shado…"

People around them were already filming the whole situation.

He put his hand on her cheek like he used to.

She leaned in.

"I thought I lost you. I killed you."

"No Oliver you didn't. Don't blame yourself."

Suddenly something inside of him snapped. He came closer and looked in her eyes.

He was married. But right now it didn't matter. He leaned closer to her but she stepped back.

"Oliver, don't be stupid. You're married."

"I know but, almost all the girls I dated after you weren't important. Just a replacement. But you will always be the one I love."

She kept her distance.

"What about Laurel?"

He let out a breath.

"I loved her, but she died and she wanted me to be with the woman I was meant to be. If that's not you then I don't know who. You saved me, showed me what real love is. You made me smile even when we were in hell."

She chuckled. "That I did baobei."

Finally she stepped closer so Ollie could kiss her.

He had to lean down, because of their height difference, but he didn't care.

they both got lost in the kiss. Oliver wrapped his hands around her waist and and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't even realise that everything was being filmed by the people standing near. But to say the truth they didn't care.

She dragged him into the room, and he pressed her against the wall before closing the door behind them.

Last time they were together was on that island. Now they had a room to themselves.

When he closed the door he took of her tank top, while she unbuttoned his shirt.

He could feel his old feeling return. He pressed her herder against his chest.

Oliver missed her. And she missed him. he could feel his bare skin touch hers.

He hasn't felt this good in over ten years. She pushed him onto the bed.

It was everything he has ever wanted. To be with Shado.

They took of the remaining clothes. Last time, they had to be careful because they weren't alone, but his time there was no one around who wanted to kill them.

In the morning they woke up with the sun shining brightly through the window. She was peacefully lying on his chest. they were finally happy, finally together.

This time they could be together forever.


End file.
